TAL (PA)
The guild, Clan Tal, is a Neutral Mandalorian roleplay guide on the server Ahazi. Their home planet is Talus, which is where their own city is. The leader of this guild is Frostiy, however, guild members call him by different names when in character, such as Mandalore, and Forger. ---- Requirements There are not many things that stop you from joining the guild now. #We take on members of all levels, as long as they are capable of roleplaying, or they're willing to learn. #It is no specific faction. The majority of the guild is Imperial however, but whether imperial, rebal or neutral, it doesn't mean that much. #Hopefully you would be fairly active as we have frequent guild gatherings and hunting groups. If for any reason you will be away for a long time, we will understand. ---- Gatherings Our guild is rather close. If members were to send messages and join in with roleplay via Guild Chat, they will be a true part of our vode, and not easily forgotten. Regularly, we take members around, and hopefully one day when we become a big enough guild, everyone would bond more with one another. Activities we do range from collection hunting, group missions, hunting higher level creatures and even just walking around in a pack to roleplay. Roleplaying is one of our main communications. It keeps up close as a family. ---- The City ---- Important Members Mand'alor the Imbrued Character Name: Frostiy Celbuir Roleplay Name: Forger Celbuir Age: 20 Profession: Bounty Hunter. A sadistic, yet understanding Mandalore. He listens to his vode, his family and effectively uses their thoughts and ideas to improve the guild. He will be found in character most of the time, so if you pass him, do try to roleplay. He would be spotted either with other members of Tal and there are also be times where he would be him by himself, or with Nemesis, maybe even be out killing things to train up his kimogila. No more information will be shared. If you are curious, then why not roleplay with Mand'alor to find out more about him? Others The Huntress Character Name: Nercrosis Celbuir Roleplay Name: Nemesis Celbuir Age: 18 Profession: Medic. This young lady is quite like her Mand'alor, though she lacks in understanding. She doesn't play that much of a part in the actual guild development, but she is fairly close to Manda'lor and deserved a mention. She herself is also usually in character, but all the time when Forger is by her side. Although she does not like many things in this world, her Rancor mount she adores. Mand'alor's Son Character Name: Dar'yaim Celbuir Roleplay Name: Dar'yiam Celbuir Age: 12 Profession: Commando What do you get when you cross a calm Mandalorian with a fierce huntress? You get this child. Now, you may be asking how a 20 year old male, and a 18 year old female can have a 12 year old child? Well, lets just say it was all thanks to technology. This Mandalorian child is a mischievous one. With the continuous relaxed state of his father, and the villainous humour of his mother, this is one kid not to be messed with. The Hunt Master Character Name: Vekiem Alex Roleplay Name: Vekiem Alex. Age: ? Profession: Bounty Hunter. Mand'alor's Right Hand Character Name: Sraevar Itab Roleplay Name: Sraevar Itab Age: ? Profession: Bounty Hunter Mand'alor's Vod Whelon Derrok The Comedian Character Name: Rypik This one has to be voted the hopelessly adorable one. Although he's usually useless, he's definitely a vod. He travels around by himself quite a lot to hunt, but he's also great to hang around with. His comedic way is usually frowned down upon by the more serious Mandalorians, but he is still a beloved member of Tal. Category:Guilds